1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glazing panel handling system.
2. State of the Art
There are various activities in which individuals are required to lift and handle relatively heavy glazing panels. Frequently such panels are required to be lifted by a lone operative and handing the glazing panels in such circumstances can be difficult and can lead to health and safety problems if good lifting/handling practices are not followed. Particularly, problems may be encountered for example in situations where vehicle windscreens are handled by operatives, as these are often heavy and cumbersome to lift and handle.
The present invention is intended to provide a glazing panel handling system to promote an facilitate the safe handling, turning and lifting of glazing panels, particularly vehicle windscreens, primarily by allowing operations to be carried out with the minimum of effort and promoting safe lifting practices for operatives.
It is particularly, but not exclusively, envisaged that the glazing panel handling system of the present invention will be of use in conjunction with other handling tools and installations which use a positioning and or lifting aid, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,411.